My Tsundere Bos
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berusia 23 Tahun yang bekerja di Pabrik Teh di dataran tinggi di desa Konoha. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berusia 24 Tahun yang menjadi pemimpin di Perusahaan pabrik teh tempat Naruto bekerja. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua di tengah kompetisi yang bos pabrik teh itu canangkan? - HAPPY #NaruSasuDays SunAndMoon 2015 ! - Read and Review ya!


Langit telah memunculkan sinarnya di antara kabut pagi yang dingin, suara kicauan burung dan suara bising para warga membuat seseorang yang tengah terlelap di atas kasur empuknya itu terbangun dengan malasnya.

Tubuhnya yang semula tengkurap ia balikkan, perlahan kedua matanya mulai terbuka dan tampaklah mata safir sayunya, ia mengucek salah satu matanya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Bunyi suara perut membuatnya bergega menuju ke dapur, perutnya yang keroncongan juga salah satu yang membuatnya terbangun, ia mengambil satu bungkus ramen cup lalu menuangkan air panas yang sebelumnya sudah ia didihkan ke dalam cup tersebut, menutup cup ramen itu lama seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makannya yang rendah dengan masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Lima menit kemudian, ia membuka tutup cup ramen tersebut lalu memakannya, suara bunyi telepon ia abaikan begitu saja sangking laparnya. Ia tahu ini hari apa, mungkin mereka akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Selesai membuang cup ramen kosong itu ketempat sampah, ia memeriksa ponsel pintarnya dan menemukan berpuluh-puluh pesan dengan inti yang sama. Dari pada itu, ia lebih memilih membalas pesan dari seseorang yang berada jauh disana, karena kalau ia tidak segera membalasnya, wanita itu pasti akan marah besar kepadanya.

Setelah membalas pesan dari ibunya, ia mengantongi ponselnya pada saku celananya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ah, ia lupa tidak cuci muka dan gosok gigi sebelumnya, dah biasa.

Ia mengambil sweater oranye favoritnya lalu mengenakannya, dengan santai ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya untuk berjalan-jalan di hari santainya ini. Siluet bayangan seseorang dari luar rumah membuatnya berjalan perlahan-lahan, dengan diam ia mengintip seseorang di depan rumahnya lewat lubang kecil yang biasa ada di pintu.

Matanya membelalak, ia kenal persis seseorang yang tengah ingin bertamu denganya itu. Iseng ingin menggoda, ia memilih diam saja dan melihat tindak tanduk orang itu di depan pintu rumahnya.

Ia bisa melihat, lelaki berambut hitam itu sepertinya ragu ingin menekan bel rumahnya, saat akan menekan bel berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih itu, lelaki tersebut segera menarik telunjuknya lalu berdiam diri lagi di depan pintu dengan wajah gugup.

Naruto, sang pemilik rumah mengerutkan dahinya bingung, bukankah orang itu sudah biasa bertandang ke rumahnya? Kenapa sepertinya malu begitu.

Berkali-kali lelaki itu ingin menekan bel namun di urungkan niatnya dengan tiba-tiba. Menghela nafasnya, lelaki yang tengah membawa bingkisan berwarna coklat itu menaruh bingkisan tersebut di depan pintu Naruto lalu berlari dengan cepat menjauhi rumah sang pemuda pirang.

Naruto segera membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras lalu berlari mengejar lelaki itu.

"Sasuke! Berhenti dulu!" teriaknya keras.

Sasuke, lelaki tadi yang mengetahui Naruto mengejarnya lekas mempercepat larinya, wajah putihnya mulai memerah entah kenapa, yang pasti ia malu sekali di pergoki Naruto tengah menaruh bingkisan itu di depan rumahnya dengan tidak sopannya.

"Aku bilang berhenti Teme!" Naruto pun mempercepat larinya, dan berhasil meraih tangan kanan Sasuke. Namun karena permukaan jalan yang tidak rata, membuat kaki Naruto tersandung dan mereka berdua pun jatuh berguling-guling sebagai efek cepatnya lari mereka.

Mereka mengaduh bersamaan, para ibu-ibu kebun dan penduduk sekitar yang lewat terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang menyadari posisinya tidak elit segera bangun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto seraya membersihkan jas coklat panjangnya dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang. Naruto masih mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin benjol lalu berjalan mengimbangi Sasuke.

"Kau juga sih, kenapa mendadak lari segala.." keluh Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyalahkannya atas kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengejar juga?"

Naruto berhenti mengelus kepalanya yang benjol lalu ganti mengacak rambut Sasuke yang memang sudah berantakan, "Kau muncul di depan pintu rumah orang dengan tingkah mencurigakan lalu lari begitu saja, kalau aku baru mengenalmu kemarin sudah aku anggap kau teroris!"

Sasuke menampik tangan Naruto lalu berusaha merapikan rambutnya kembali, "Aku kira hari ini kau bekerja, jadi aku letakkan saja di depan pintu. Dan kau, sudha tahu aku datang tetapi nggak muncul-muncul juga, baka!" kilahnya, wajahnya ia palingkan ke samping, mencegah agar Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Sang Uzumaki sendiri mah tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong, orang dia sendiri yang bikin shift kerja untuknya kok, nggak mungkin lupa sampai segitunya kan? Tetapi Naruto memilih untuk diam saja dan kembali bertanya,

"Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kemarin malam, mendadak sekali jadi aku tidak sempat menghubungimu," jawab Sasuke. "Aku di Konoha sampai tanggal 23, setelah itu aku harus ke Perancis. Dan bingkisan itu... itu.. hadiah untukmu." Lanjutnya semakin pelan.

Sudah dua bulan mereka tidak saling jumpa dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke gugup, dan cepat sekali salting. Mungkin efek kurangnya ia tidur tadi malam.

"Ohh... iya ya, aku kan hari ini berulang tahun, kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat kepadaku?" tanya Naruto lagi, senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya ini. Gini-gini cuma dia yang bisa menghancurkan wajah songong bin brengsek sang Uchiha.

"Sudah ada di bingkisannya, lihat sendiri sana, aku sibuk!" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya tetapi lagi-lagi Naruto bisa menghentikannya tanpa membuatnya jatuh berguling-guling.

Naruto mengibas-ibaskan rambut pirangnya yang berkeringat – Hanya dengan berjalan dan berlari – lalu menyingkap poni yang menutupi kedua matanya, "Kau tunggu disini, dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengambil bingkisan darimu," pandangan Naruto sedikit mengancam Sasuke untuk tetap diam di tempatnya. "Dan setelah aku datang, kau harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku!"

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya kesal lalu berdiri diam menunggu kedatangan Naruto, ia memandang ke depan dan melihat hamparan tanaman teh hijau yang segar. Ia dan Naruto memang tengah berjalan di pinggir kebun teh terbesar di Konoha tersebut. Udara dingin yang kontras dengan wilayah hangat yang ia huni sebelumnya, membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Tetapi bagaimanapun, pegunungan di Konoha ini adalah tempat kelahirannya.

"Ehem... Jadi mana ucapannya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke atas, tepat ke atas bukit kebun teh yang sediki terkena kabut.

"Jangan disini, kita berbincang-bincang di sana saja." Ujarnya datar lalu berjalan memasuki wilayah perkebunan teh di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam, sesekali Naruto juga bersenandung lagu yang menjadi favorit mereka berdua, atau sibuk sendiri melihat isi bingkisan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

"Kue ya? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama-sama di atas sana?"

"Terserah."

Mereka pun sampai pada tempat favorit mereka, biasanya disini mereka beruda bisa melihat matahari terbit atau terbenam sangking tingginya tempat yang mereka jajaki ini.

Ada beberapa bongkahan batu dan ada 2 bongkahan batu besar, tempat mereka untuk duduk atau menyandarkan diri dengan melihat pemandangan alam yang indah dari atas sini.

"Uwahhh enak sekaliii, beli dimana?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kunyahannya pada kue kecil hadiah dari Sasuke tadi. "Ada rasa teh nya gitu, segar sekalii~"

"Aku yang membuatnya,"

"Apa?"

"Aku yang membuat kue itu sendiri bodoh!" seru Sasuke sekali lagi. Pipinya lagi-lagi memerah, entah karena hawa dingin atau karena sosok lelaki di sampingnya itu.

Naruto melahap kue terakhir yang berada di tangannya lalu memeluk Sasuke erat, "Owww... kekasihku yang manis ini baik sekali~ Enak sekali kuenya Sasu... Sering-sering buat yaaaa~"

"Ugh... aku tidak manis dobe! Dan itu kue terakhir yang aku buat!" balas Sasuke di tengah pelukan maut dari Naruto.

"Enggak~ Kau harus buat kue seperti ini lagi, hanya untukku. Sumpah enak bangettttt," Naruto menarik dirinya lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke. "Kalau nggak mau, bakal aku cium nih."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, masih dengan wajah memerah dan degup jantungnya yang berdetak semakin keras. "Aku buat kue itu juga kepaksa, dan itu terakhir kali aku bergelut di da-"

Memang satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkan sifat Tsundere sang Uchiha harus dengan ciuman, buktinya kini lelaki Uchiha itu malah memejamkan matanya dan balas menyium Naruto karena menikmatinya.

Mereka melepaskan pagutan dengan terpaksa karena kebutuhan oksigen lalu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Naruto..." bibir Sasuke mulai berbicara sepatah-patah, mungkin ia masih berada dalam efek ciuman maut Naruto, "Otanjoubi Omedetou..."

Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk kekasih hatinya tersebut. "Arigatou My Boss..."

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berusia 23 Tahun yang bekerja di Pabrik Teh desanya sebagai pengembang biakan tanaman.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berusia 24 Tahun yang menjadi pemimpin di Perusahaan pabrik teh tempat Naruto bekerja.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu Alwaysss

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T... T...

Warning : OC! Pasti ada OOC nya, tapi nggak bakalan parah banget, Typo (S), Boys Love, NARUSASU! , wordsnya mungkin panjang – Menurut saya –

Di dedikasikan untuk NARUSASU DAYS dalam event #NaruSasuDays_SunAndMoon_2015 dan event NaruSasu days lainnya! Long Live NaruSasu!

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

.

.

Suara mesin dan juga manusia menjadi satu di dalam sebuah pabrik beraorama teh ini, lelaki maupun wanita tengah melakukan pekerjannya masing-masing dengan sedikit bersendagurau menghilangkan kelelahan mereka, maklum mereka bekerja hampir 12 jam di pabrik ini. Baik yang bekerja di dalam maupun luar pabrik sama-sama melelahkannya.

Suara tapak kaki dari luar pabrik membuat salah satu karyawan pabrik tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Ada apa kalian masuk? Kalau ada yang di perlukan bisa lewat ponsel kan?" tanyanya heran.

Salah satu dari gerombolan tim yang bekerja di luar pabrik menjawab, "Entah, katanya Uchiha-sama ingin menyampaikan pengumuman langsung kepada kita semua."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Uchiha-sama yang mereka maksud telah berdiri tegap di tengah pabrik, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas panjangnya, sedangkan matanya memandang tegas ratuan karyawannya itu.

Para karyawan senior yang tahu maksud kedatangan Sasuke, lekas menyuruh junior-juniornya untuk diam, dan suasana hening seketika.

"Langsung saja... Aku akan mengadakan kompetisi untuk kalian semua, aku akan menaikkan gaji kalian tiga kali lipat, jika 13 hari mulai sekarang kalian bisa melampaui target kerja setiap bagian yang kalian dapatkan. Karena kenaikan gajinya tiga kali lipat, maka kalian harus mentarget kerja kalian tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Apa jam kerja kami tetap sama?"

"Ya."

Sasuke memandang karyawannya yang tengah memasang wajah bingung dan juga senang, ia tahu jika kompetisi ini sedikit memberatkan mereka, tetapi jika tidak maka pendapatan perusahaan tidak akan membaik.

"Semua wajib mengikuti kompetisi ini, jika ada yang terlihat malas-malasan, maka aku yang akan langsung memecatnya, setiap hari aku akan mengawasi kalian, dan ini yang terpenting... Jangan memaksakan diri, jam makan siang akan ditambah 5 menit dari biasanya, itu bonus dariku untuk kalian." Selesai memberi pengumuman, ia lekas berbalik dan pergi dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

Bisik-bisik para pegawai mulai terdengar, Naruto yang juga ikut mendengar pengumuman itu hanya menghela nafas lalu berbalik, mengikuti rekannya keluar dari pabrik, pekerjaan mereka akan lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Tak apalah, gaji yang di tawarkan juga menggiurkan.

"Nggak apa-apalah, untung juga buat kita, walaupun tugasnya semakin banyak tetapi terbantu dengan udara segar di luar!" seru rekannya. Di ikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mulai meneliti kembali tanaman teh di bagian yang telah di tentukan oleh kepala tim. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke marah dengan para pegawainya, dan dengan cara ini lah lelaki Uchiha itu memberi hukuman kepada mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat lelaki itu marah.

Siap-siap deh dengerin curhatannya nanti malam.

Oh iya, kompetisi ini dilakukan selama 13 hari dan itu berarti akan berakhir di tanggal 23 Oktober, bertepatan dengan kepergian Sasuke lagi. Di hari itu pasti Sasuke sangat sibuk-sibuknya dan tidak mau di ganggu siapapun. Padahal kan di hari itu ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

Mendadak otak mendungnya itu menjadi cerah, jika memang di hari itu Sasuke sangat sibuk, ia akan melakukan hal itu di sela-sela kesibukannya. Masa bodo di semprot kebun binatang oleh sang Uchiha, yang penting keinginannya terpenuhi... hehehehehe..

 **~(',')~**

Sasuke membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya lalu meletakkannya perlahan di dalam loker, laptop yang sudah ia _turn off_ kan dari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya. Setelah semuanya bersih dan rapi, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Pabrik telah sepi, para karyawan telah lekas pulang setelah kerja keras yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Ia mengunci setiap bagian pabrik yang ada pintunya, karena memang sudah kebiasannya untuk memeriksa semua peralatan pabrik sendiri saat ia berada di Konoha. Setelah mengunci pintu utama pabrik – Dengan rantai yang berlapis-lapis, ia bersumpah akan menghajar sendiri orang yang berani masuk ke dalam pabrik tanpa se izinnya – ia menyimpan kunci pabrik itu ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan tenang menuju ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari pabriknya.

"Lama sekali teme~ aku lapar sekali nih~"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah duduk meringkuk di depan gerbang pabrik.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dalam ruang penjaga? Kau ingin mati kedinginan apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Mata hitamnya memandang dua penjaga yang melayangkan pandangan maaf kepadanya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan lengan kirinya, "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menikahimu, sudah ayo kita makan, aku benar-benar lapar~" ujarnya lalu berjalan seraya bersenandung, Sasuke yang berada di rangkulannya mau tak mau menyamai langkah Naruto.

Mereka memasuki kedai kecil langganan mereka, walaupun kecil tetapi kedai beraneka ragam makanan ini terkenal dengan cita rasa khasnya dan juga kenikmatannya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangi mereka, wajah keriputnya tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan unik ini, "Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun ya... Sudah lama kalian tidak kemari.." ujarnya ramah.

"He.. he... he... Pekerjaan terkadang menyita waktu kami untuk bersama," balas Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis membalas sang wanita.

"Kami pesan seperti yang biasanya ya Baa-san,"

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali ke dapurnya, ia sudah tahu pesanan favorit mereka berdua sangking seringnya mereka kesini.

Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya, membuat punggungnya juga ikut tertarik, seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal padahal baru hari pertama ia bekerja extra keras, ia melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sweaternya.

"Kembalikan."

"Nanti setelah kita selesai kencan." Balas Naruto mutlak, kepalanya sedikit ia majukan agar sang Uchiha tahu jika ia serius lewat iris safirnya. "Di pekerjaan kau memang bosku Sasuke, tetapi di hubungan ini akulah yang mendominasi. Mengerti?" ujarnya sedikit menekan.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto datar lalu mengehela nafasnya, "Terserah."

Naruto memundurkan kembali wajahnya lalu kembali tersenyum cerah. " Oh iya, ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau memberikan kompetisi itu? Kau sedang marah ya?"

"Pendapatan perusahaan bulan kemarin... Menurun drastis, hampir 3 persen kau tahu? Memang terlihat sedikit tetapi itu sangatlah fatal, aku mentargetkan bulan kemarin setidaknya kita turun 0,5 sampai 1 persen saja. Tetapi ini malah tiga persen! Tiga kali lipatnya, sialan! Apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini hah?!" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi. "Bisanya hanya protes saja, awas saja kalau bulan ini tidak ada perubahan. Aku benar-benar akan menghukum kalian lebih dari ini!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak enak, ingin sekali ia memeluk sang Uchiha agar sedikit meredam emosinya, tetapi posisi duduk mereka yang berseberangan dan di pisahkan oleh meja, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun memilih mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu, maafkan kami ya, memang bulan kemarin banyak sekali karyawan yang minta cuti atau pun sakit. Mereka yang bekerja di pabrik pun sampai keteteran, sekali lagi maafkan kami. Kami akan bekerja keras untuk bulan ini.." ujarnya menyesal. Walaupun bukan dia yang melakukannya, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah.

Kekasihnya itu pulang pergi keluar kota dan negeri juga bukan untuk liburan, tetapi demi perusahaan yang ayahnya wariskan kepadanya. Beliau kini memilih istirahat dan hidup tenang bersama sang istri dan juga kakaknya yang seharusnya mendapatkan mandat ini memilih membuka restoran yang kini telah bintang lima .

"Aku tidak butuh janji, tetapi bukti." Ujar Sasuke lagi. Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

Pesanan mereka pun telah sampai, Naruto mulai memakan ramen favoritnya dan Sasuke memakan sup miso, minuman mereka kali ini sama yaitu teh hangat, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mabuk-mabukkan malam ini.

 **~..~**

Awal pertemuan mereka terjadi saat Naruto masih duduk di bangku kuliah semester akhir, biasalah untuk mahasiswa yang akan mendapat gelar sarjana harus mengumpulkan karya ilmiah berupa penelitian atau skripsi. Naruto yang berada di jurusan pertanian memutuskan untuk mengadakan penelitian tentang tumbuhan teh yang memang berada di dekitar tempa tinggalnya – Dan mendapatkan decakan sebal mahasiswa lain, mungkin karena memiliki ide yang sama seperti Naruto. Memang keberuntungan tepat jatuh kepadanya karena di panggil maju pertama oleh dosen untuk mengemukakan konsep penelitiannya nanti –

Saat ia menjelajahi perkebunan teh dan menanyai satu persatu pegawai yang berada di sana, tak sengaja mata birunya melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di bukit tertinggi, pandangan lelaki itu tengah menuju ke bawah, mungkin sedang menikmati indahnya perkebunan teh ini – pikirnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang itu, mungkin ia juga tahu segala hal tentang tanaman teh dan juga menggaet teman baru gitu.

"Ohayou Gonzaimasu!" sapanya ramah, orang tersebut hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab sapaannya. Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya lalu tanpa permisi ia mendudukan dirinya di atas batu besar di samping batu yang di duduki lelaki raven.

"Saya ingin bertanya kepada anda, sebelumnya nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa nama anda?" tanyanya mencoba ramah kembali. Tetapi tetap saja orang itu tetap diam.

'Tuli kali ya telinganya..' batin Naruto kesal lalu mengulang sekali lagi perkataannya.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa nama anda sebelum saya bertanya banyak hal."

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?" bibirnya melukiskan senyum kemenangan, tetapi tetap saja ia masih belum puas sebelum lelaki di sampingnya ini mau memberitahukan namanya.

"Nama anda?"

"Kau menggangguku hanya untuk menanyakan namaku saja? Sudah, sana pergi."

"Tuan, tidak sopan rasanya jika saya bertanya tanpa mengetahui nama anda. Ini untuk tugas skripsi saya, penelitian saya akan langsung di tolak jika menuliskan pendapat anda tanpa nama anda." Balas Naruto sesopan mungkin, padahal dalam hatinya ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencakar wajah sok cool itu.

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Sasuke. Cepat apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" desaknya.

"Hanya Sasuke saja? Nama Sasuke itu banyak sekali tuan.."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?!" lelaki bernama Sasuke itu memandang Naruto kesal.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" Naruto sepertinya tahu nama itu, sepertinya sudah sering di ucapkan di dalam kelasnya, baik oleh dosen atau teman-temannya, "Hah?! Kau Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha yang itu?!" tanyanya tak percaya setelah otaknya terkoneksi.

"Aku pergi." Muak dengan sikap orang asing yang baru di kenalnya ini, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ahh! Gomenasai! Aku benar-benar akan bertanya serius kepada anda, saya mohon tunggu sebentar Uchiha-san!" Naruto juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengejar langkah Sasuke di antara tanaman-tanaman teh yang menutupi jalannya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, ada sebuah batu berukuran sedang di jalan yang mereka lalui dan mengenai kaki Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersandung dan terjembab ke depan. Bagaikan efek domino, Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto juga ikut terjatuh ke arah tumbuhan-tumbuhan teh.

"Ittai!" keduanya meringis bersamaan, Naruto lekas berdiri lalu membantu Sasuke yang masih terjebak di antara tanaman-tanaman teh, ranting-ranting tumbuhan itu sedikit membuat wajah keduanya tergores dan berdarah.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, mohon maafkan saya!" pinta Naruto seraya membungkukan punggungnya, ia juga merutuki kecerobohannya yang membuat calon narasumbernya itu menjadi lebih kesal kepadanya. Astaga, padahal orang di depannya ini pasti sangat tahu tentang tanaman teh. Ia men sia-sia kan begitu saja.

Sasuke mengusap kasar darah yang merembes di pipi kanannya lalu memandang Naruto sengit, "Besok sore, temui aku di bukit tadi. Sekarang aku sibuk." Ujarnya mencoba untuk sabar lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dari situ, Naruto belum merasakan rasa suka sih, cuma kagum saja. Pokoknya pada akhrinya mereka jadian juga deh, setelah Naruto dinyatakan lulus. Cerita panjangnya kalian pikir sendiri saja ya. Wkwkwkwkwk *Authornya malas jelasin.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan berdua menuju ke rumah Sasuke, Naruto bersih keras mengantar Sasuke walaupun rumahnya sendiri berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

Rumah Sasuke tidak semewah yang orang-orang bayangkan, hanya rumah sederhana seperti rumah orang-orang pada umumnya. Sasuke mengambil kunci pagarnya namun tangan Naruto yang menggapai lengannya menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Ada apa la-"

Bibir pinknya di kecup lembut oleh Naruto yang telah memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua tangan lelaki pirang itu telah memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sasuke pun turut memejamkan matanya seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto, memperdalam pagutan di antara mereka.

Kebutuhan oksigen membuat pagutan dia antara mereka terlepas, Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke yang dingin dan juga lembut itu lalu mengecupnya cepat.

"Oyasumi My Love.." ujarnya tulus.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini bak kepiting rebus, sosoknya yang berwibawa dan tegas di depan khalayak umum bisa berbeda 180 derajat jika berada di hadapan Naruto. Ia mengehembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena perasaan ini.

Tidak pernah ia bayangkan jika mencintai seseorang bisa membuatnya segila ini.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memberi kecupan balasan di pipi Naruto, "Oyasuminasai..." setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia lekas membuka gerbangnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya secepat yang ia bisa.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang 'sangat luar biasa' itu hanya terkikik kecil lalu berjalan menjauhi rumah Sasuke. Ia memang beruntung bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi miliknya.

Ya... hanya miliknya.

 **~(',')~**

Hari ke 5 semenjak kompetisi itu dimulai, para pekerja semakin semangat melakukan pekerjaannya, hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas karena yakin bulan ini pabrik yang ia kepalai ini pendapatannya bisa meningkat dan ia bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk menaikkan gaji pegawai tiga kali lipat dari biasanya.

Wajah bahagia itu masih bertahan hingga keesokan harinya, membuat kedua alis Naruto terangkat saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa Dobe? Minta di tabok hah?!" Sasuke memandang Naruto sengit lalu meminum kembali sake yang ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas kecil. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, setelah itu ia menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Bahagia sekali sih, ada apa? Cerita-cerita dong~" ujarnya, kesadarannya juga sedikit demi sedikit terengut. Beda dengan Sasuke yang masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, walaupun sedikit.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya, "Ini rahasia perusahaan Dobe~ Kau tidak boleh tahu sampai waktunya kamu tahu~" balasnya lalu kembali minum.

"Aku kan kekasihmu, bocori sedikit dong~"

"Nggak mau Naru..."

"Kasih tahu atau aku cium nih~?"

"Cium aku saja nggak apa-apa kok-hik- Pokoknya Naru nggak boleh tahu~"

Oke, mending Author skip aja racauan mabuk OOC mereka demi harga diri mereka berdua juga.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan mereka – Nggak masih 100 persen, mereka tetap masih mabuk, tetapi lebih mendingan dari tadi – Mereka berdua lekas pulang seraya menyangga tubuh masing-masing.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan sedikit kesadaran yang mereka punya.

"Sasuke... menginap di rumahku ya? Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama." Ujar Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Terserah.." jawab Sasuke lelah, berkali-kali ia mempertahankan kedua matanya untuk tidak terpejam atau mereka berdua bakal tertidur di jalanan.

Naruto menyeringai mesum, mumpung mereka berdua sama-sama mabuknya, 'berpelukan' semalaman mungkin bisa menghibur dirinya dan uke tercintanya ini.

'He... he... he...'

Adegan lemonnya terpaksa Author lewati karena Author malas buat lemon – dan juga karena ratingnya T – Jadi langsung Author cerita keesokan harinya ya.

...dan ya! Keesokan harinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kalem dan dingin, menghajar Naruto habis-habisan karena hampir membuatnya terlambat.

"Dasar dobe, mesum, brengsek, sialan! Aku bersumpah tidak akan meng gaji dirimu bulan ini, kuso!"

"Tedakkk! Teme!"

 **~..~**

Hari ke 9, para pekerja sedikit menurunkan semangatnya, faktor kelelahan di kejar deadline mungkin salah satu penyebabnya, mengetahui hal ini Sasuke langsung turun tangan sendiri mengawasi kinerja mereka.

Lelaki berumur 24 tahun itu menghampiri pegawai paling senior, tinggal tiga bulan lagi lelaki itu pantas mendapat pensiun. Kinerja lelaki paruh baya itu tidak menurun sama sekali, Sasuke sampai heran sendiri dengan semangat kerja pekerja muda yang lebih rendah dari lelaki yang sudah bekerja disini semenjak ia berumur 16 tahun.

"Segumi-san, ini hampir mendekati jam makan siang. Lebih baik anda beristirahat sama seperti yang lain." Ujarnya tak enak, bagaimana kalau lelaki ini nanti sakit?

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arahnya, "Sebentar lagi, pekerjaan saya belum selesai. Kalau di tunda malah menumpuk."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, jika anda sakit maka yang rugi andalah anda sendiri bukan? Lekas istirahat dan makan siang. Ini perintah Segumi-san." Ujar Sasuke menekankan saat pria paruh baya itu mulai menyangkal perkataannya lagi.

Setelah memastikan pegawai senior itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pabrik, orang-orang kepercayaannya mulai berjalan mendampingi dirinya.

Di perkebunan teh, para pegawai masih semangat melakukan pekerjaannya. Mungkin hawa dingin di luar ruangan membuat tubuh mereka rileks dengan sendirinya.

Mata hitamnya melihat ke sembarang arah dan menemukan sosok yang di carinya itu kini tengah mengobrol santai dengan rekannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana, berniat menyapa dan melihat hasil kerja tim luar ini.

Sebelum seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memeluk punggung Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruuuuuuu! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yaaaa~"

Mata ravennya memincing curiga, dan ia bertambah kesal saat Naruto membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk gadis pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tambah besar ya~"

Sasuke berdehem keras, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan gadis pirang itu.

"Well, ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku minta kau melanjutkan pengamatan ini, aku pergi." Ujarnya cepat kepada wakilnya itu lalu berbalik arah menjauhi perkebunan teh.

Naruto yang tahu kenapa mendadak Sasuke pergi dari kebun teh menelan ludahnya kaku, berniat ingin menjelaskan kepada Sasuke secara langsung namun disini ia hanya pegawai yang tidak punya kuasa apa-apa, jika ia bertindah ceroboh malah dikira berbuat kejahatan kepada Bos besar perusahaan teh ini.

Ia mencoba menunggu kepulangan Sasuke seperti biasa di depan gerbang, namun kata penjaga, Sasuke sudah pulang sedari tadi. Berkali-kali ia mengirim pesan dan telepon kepada Sasuke namun nihil, sang Uchiha bahkan langsung mematikan ponselnya begitu saja.

Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini kepada Sasuke hanyalah datang ke rumahnya langsung.

"Cepat pergi, aku sibuk. Jangan hubungi aku."

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Sasuke, baru aku akan pergi." Pinta Naruto memohon. Tentu ia tidak mau hubungan yang selama ini ia pertahankan harus berakhir dengan perpisahan, ah membayangkannya saja ia tidak mau.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau sering berselingkuh dengan gadis itu selama kau bekerja, pantas pendapatan perusahaan turun. Apa jangan-jangan banyak pegawai yang melakukan hal itu?" cibirnya. Ia menyenderkan badannya pada daun pintu yang sudah ia tutup.

"Gadis itu bukan selingkuhanku dan-Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu kepada pegawai lainnya? Mereka juga bekerja keras Teme!" balas Naruto ikut-ikutan kesal. "Pokoknya dengarkan aku, gadis itu adalah sepupuku dari kota, namanya Uzumaki Naruko. Rekanku yang nggak tahu apa-apa tentangku juga langsung tahu kalau dia adikku. Jangan langsung cemburu gitu kenapa.."

Perkataan Naruto telak membuat Sasuke merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri, namun gestur wajahnya menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya tidak mau ada orang yang berpacaran sambil bekerja!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menegurku dan lari begitu saja? Kalau bukan cemburu lalu apa namanya?" tantang Naruto sedikit menggoda.

"Baik!" Sasuke menegakkan badannya lalu menunjuk Naruto sadis, "Aku cemburu, puas kau?! Sekarang cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu aku! Aku benar-benar sibuk!" ujarnya seraya mendorong Naruto menjauhi halaman rumahnya.

"Eits... Eh..." Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang mendorong badannya, "Bibiku mengundangmu untuk pesta yakiniku bersama, ia ingin melihat sosok kekasihku." Ujarnya ceria. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang mendadak terdiam.

"Kapan?" tanyanya sedikit... muram?

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja hari ini, paman dan bibi hanya disini selama dua hari saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Baka..." gumam sang Uchiha lalu mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan, "Aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk bibimu, tidak mungkin aku datang tanpa membawa apa-apa!" ujarnya panik. Baru kali ini ia akan bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Naruto, ia takut jika kesan pertama mereka terhadap dirinya jelek dan lekas menyuruh Naruto untuk... memutuskan- Tidakk! Tidak boleh! Ia berniat masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memesan barang apapun sebelum lagi-lagi tangannya di cekal oleh Naruto.

"Cukup bawa dirimu apa adanya sajanya, mereka sudah senang kok. Oleh-oleh bisa kapan-kapan kan?' ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum cerah, "Sudah, normalkan pernafasanmu dan cepat dandan yang cantik." Ujarnya jenaka.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sekali lagi – Dengan sebal karena di ejek cantik, dia anggap itu ejekan – lalu berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya, jujur saja jika kini jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hanya karena rasa panik yang berlebihan.

Dasar Uchiha dengan harga diri setinggi langitnya...

 **~..~**

Wanita berambut merah sebahu itu tersenyum merekah saat keponakan kesayangannya itu telah datang.

"Ahh... Akhirnya kau pulang juga Naruto, aku kira Naruko tidak menyampaikan pesan kepadamu. Kalau tidak, kau malah menghabiskan malam dengan kekasihmu.." serunya. Suaminya yang telah duduk manis dengan teh hangat di hadapannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan begitu anata... Naruto sedang mengalami masa muda seperti kita dahulu." Ujarnya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa seadanya lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas tatami, meja makannya memang pendek ala lesehan gitu, jadi pas sekali untuk pesta yakiniku.

"Kaa-san... Kaa-san..." suara cempreng Naruko menarik perhatian bibi Naruto dari masakan yang dia buat, "Lihat kekasihnya Naruto Nii-Chan, walaupun laki-laki tetapi tetap cantik kan?"

Wanita berambut merah itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam di samping Naruto mulai berbincang-bincang bersama suaminya.

"Pantas..." gumamnya pelan.

"Pantas apa Kaa-san?" tanya Naruko seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pantas Kushina Nee-san mencak-mencak saat tidak bisa ikut kita kesini karena pekerjaan suaminya, orang calon menantunya kayak gitu." Naruko yang mendengarnya pun Swetdrop mendadak.

"Kau pemimpin pabrik teh di sana? Tempat kerja Naruto itu?!" tanya paman Naruto tidak percaya, mata birunya memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menggaet seorang Uchiha yang notabene seorang jutawan itu? Dan apa mungkin seorang Uchiha mau menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga sederhana seperti mereka.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, sedangkan Naruto memandang pamannya kesal.

"Ada yang salah? Aku mempunyai pesona yang luar biasa hingga membuat Uchiha ini jatuh ke tanganku Ji-Chan~" ujarnya percaya diri dan langsung mendapat sikutan keras dari sang Uchiha.

"Walaupun begitu saya masih tetap menindak tegas Naruto jika dia berbuat kesalahan, maaf jika anda keberatan." Ujar Sasuke kemudian, matanya melirik Naruto sadis, sempat-sempatnya lelaki pirang itu melayangkan gombalannya di situasi – Yang baginya – menegangkan ini.

"Ah, Naruto memang anak yang bandel, kau bisa menghukum dia sepuasmu Sasuke-san. Ahaa.. ha... ha..." ujar paman Naruto seraya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Naruto memanjukan bibirnya, bisa-bisanya kedua orang ini bisa langsung klop untuk mengerjainya.

"Sudah... Ini dagingnya sudah siap..." bibi Naruto datang dengan membawa dua piring penuh daging, di belakangnya ada Naruko yang membawa lauk yang lain, "Ayo kita berpesta!"

Mereka berempat segera mengambil daging masing-masing lalu memanggangnya bersama sayuran-sayuran. Sama seperti Uzumaki pada umumnya, makan malam ini sangatlah ramai, ada yang berebutan daging, minta saus, dan hal kecil yang seharusnya tidak diributkan, menurut Sasuke yang sudah biasa dengan ketenangan.

"Ini.." bibi Naruto memberikannya satu piring daging lagi, "Ini bonus untukmu..."

Di ikuti teriakan tidak rela dari ketiga orang yang lain.

Setelah makan dan berbincang-bincang singkat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, pekerjaannya di rumah masih menumpuk dan ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya," ujarnya tulus seraya membungkukan badannya. Bibi Naruto menepuk pundaknya, menyuruhnya untuk menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Lain kali kita pesta yakiniku lagi ya, sama kedua orang tua Naruto juga, tetapi... ini pesan langsung dari Kushina Nee-Chan..." ia menggantungkan perkataannya, Sasuke dan juga yang lain menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saat pesta yakiniku lagi, kalian berdua sudah harus menikah."

Kontan saja perkataan wanita itu membuat wajah Sasuke memerah, tubuhnya kaku dan bibirnya pun kelu. Tak dapat mengeluarkan perkataan apapun. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa sebuah pertanyaan itu dapat membuatnya aneh seperti ini?

Ia merasakan Naruto merangkul bahunya dan entah mengatakan apa pada sang bibi, pikiran Sasuke sama sekali tidak fokus, dan hanya menundukan kepala saat Naruto membawanya pergi dari rumahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melepas rengkuhan Naruto, apa-apaan sikapnya itu tadi? Sama sekali nggak Uchiha, kakeknya di atas sana pasti sedang menyumpah serapai dia.

"Kau lucu sekali, memangnya kau nggak mau ya nikah sama aku sampai segitunya?" tanya Naruto seraya terkikik, Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Urusai..."

"Ha.. ha... ha... ha..." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tertumbuk pada benda langit yang kini berukuran cembung, "Sebentar lagi bulan cembung itu akan sempurna menjadi purnama."

Sasuke ikut mengangkat kepalanya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau bulan itu purnama? Kau ingin menjadi serigala?" tanyanya tak nyambung.

"Tentu saja tidak Teme, pokoknya sebentar lagi matahari akan memberi cahaya sepenuhnya pada sang bulan. Kau harus menunggu itu ya!"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Beberapa hari lagi."

 **~(',')~**

 _Dahulu Tou-san menyuruhku menikah dengan seseorang yang sederajat denganku, baik perempuan atau laki-laki sekalipun Otousan tidak peduli. Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja, tetapi pada akhirnya aku menjalin kasih dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dariku, anak dari seorang wirausahawan sederhana._

'Aku takut jika Otousan tidak merestui hubuanganku dengannya...'

Hari ke sepuluh kompetisi yang ia canangkan, semakin banyak pula produksi yang di dihasilkan pekerja. Ia optimis jika para investor semakin banyak berdatangan dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan teh miliknya.

Begini-begini, teh yang di beri nama 'Hideleaf' itu telah ia pasarkan hingga keluar Jepang. Pasar luar negeri yang paling banyak membeli produknya adalah dari Perancis, maka dari itu tiga hari lagi ia akan berkunjung ke negera cinta itu untuk bertemu dengan pengusaha-pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang kuliner lainnya.

Dan di hari ini juga, Naruto mendatangi ruangan kerjanya lalu meminta cuti selama 3 hari. Lelaki pirang itu berkata alasannya meminta cuti karena Ayahnya jatuh sakit dan ia harus membantu sang Ibu berjualan aksesoris-aksesoris di kota sana.

Dia juga bilang kalau ia telah mencapai target yang di kompetisikan bersama dengan rekan-rekannya juga, dia berjanji jika ada kekurangan maka dia langsung bekerja keesokan harinya untuk menebus cutinya.

Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui keinginan Naruto, lagi pula lelaki pirang itu juga jarang meminta cuti darinya. Tetapi tetap saja ia merasa kecewa.

Karena itu berarti ia tidak akan bisa menemui Naruto sebelum keberangkatannya ke Perancis.

Ia tidak boleh egois, kedua orang tua Naruto lebih membutuhkan lelaki itu dari pada dia. Lagi pula mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat media sosial kan?

Walaupun mencoba berfikiran positif, malam itu ia habiskan dengan bergalau ria memikirkan sosok pirang idiot itu.

 **~..~**

H -1 berakhirnya kompetisi, para pegawai telah menampakkan wajah penuh kepuasan, semuanya telah mencapai target yang ia tentukan sebelum kompetisi itu berakhir. Sebagai hadiah awal untuk mereka, ia memulangkan mereka lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Sorak bahagia langsung menggema di pabrik, mereka mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepadanya lalu berberondong keluar pabrik. Ada yang berencana mengajak keluarganya berlibur, atau mengajak teman-temannya memancing bersama di danau.

Intinya, pemikiran mereka tentang bos galak yang jarang ada itu langsung hilang seketika. Sasuke pun tak habis pikir, ia kan hanya bersikap tegas bukannya galak. Ia tidak seperti Ayahnya yang memang memiliki sifat keduanya.

Dokumen-dokumen untuk besok sudah ia selesaikan, berarti hari ini juga hari santainya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan disini jika tanpa Naruto? Bertingkah kayak orang jones di objek wisata di pegunungan ini gitu?

Naruto juga semakin susah di hubungi, untuk mendapat balasan 'Lagi ngapain' saja tidak ia terima sama sekali. Lantas membuatnya sedikit kesal dan ikut-ikutan mendiamkan Naruto. Ia tahu jika tingkahnya ini egois. Ia juga sering mengabaikan Naruto karena pekerjaannya.

Lagi-lagi hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto.

"Astaga... Aku benar-benar buruk..." gumamnya.

 _Aku tidak peduli jika Otousan menolak hubungan ini hanya karena perbedaan derajat, aku benar-benar mencintai lelaki pirang itu, perasaannya yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya, dan itu sangat menyenangkan._

 **~(',')~**

Mata hitam Sasuke membelalak tak percaya, di tangannya terdapat dokumen tentang perincian dana pabrik ini selama kompetisi itu di adakan.

"Kenapa-Tidak mungkin..." lirihnya.

CO bidang keuangan itu menudukan kepalanya, "Maafkan kami Uchiha-sama, tetapi sepertinya ada dugaan Korupsi yang membuat keuntungan perusahaa ini tidak ada perubahan." Ujarnya takut-takut, bagaimanapun ini adalah tanggung jawabnya walaupun ia tidak melakukannya sendiri.

Sasuke membuang kertas itu lalu menggebrak mejanya keras, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengawasinya baik-baik Hah?! Apa harus selalu aku yang mengawasinya?! Lalu apa gunanya bidang kalian ada?!" teriaknya marah.

"Maafkan kami, kami benar-benar keco-"

"Bawa anggotamu itu kehadapan saya, sekarang juga!" perintahnya mutlak. Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Lelaki raven itu lekas mengambil gagang telepon lalu menekan salah satu nomer menuju ke sambungan otomatis.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu masalah ini. Jangan lapor kepada polisi terlebih dahulu atau citra perusahaan ini akan rusak. Biar aku sendiri yang menyidang orang-orang brengsek itu. Cepat selamatkan dana yang masih ada." Ia menutup telepon itu dengan keras, mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi kebesarannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia harus mengontrol emosinya, masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika ia melakukannya dengan otot saja. Ia harus berfikir jernih, masa depan perusahaan ada di tangannya. Ia yakin dari lamanya lelaki yang ia perintahkan tadi untuk membawa orang-orang terduga mengkorupsi uang sebanyak itu, para tikus-tikus itu telah melarikan diri semenjak kemarin.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi ia yakin sekali jika kemarin malam ia mengecek pendapatan pabriknya, dana yang terkumpul sama seperti yang ia perkirakan dan tidak ada indikasi pencucian.

Yang lebih penting dari ini semua, apa yang harus ia katakan kepada para pegawai yang telah bekerja keras untuk perusahaan dan pabrik? Mereka pasti sama kecewanya dengan dirinya, atau mungkin lebih kecewa lagi.

Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Naruto yang telah mempercayainya?

Suara tapak kaki yang bergerombol menarik dirinya dari lamunannya, ia meliahat lelaki yang melaporkan keuangan tadi bersama satu orang yang berusaha melarikan diri dari cengkraman sang pria. Sedangkan telah ada 3 orang lagi yang menjaga pintu ruangan , mencegah pria terduga korupsi itu kabur.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, memandang pria itu dengan pandangan setajam-tajamnya, "Apa gajimu kurang banyak hah?! Kau juga ingin ikutan kompetisi yang di lakukan para buruh?! Dimana letak otakmu itu, uang seperti itu lebih di butuhkan mereka dari pada dirimu!" tanyanya cepat. Sekarang ia telah berdiri tepat di hadapan sang pria yang pastilah berumur lebih tua dari dia. Di pekerjaan, yang namanya umur akan ia abaikan begitu saja jika ada permasalahan.

"Saya benar-benar tidak melakukannya! Saya berani bersumpah!" balas pria itu ketakutan. Memang dialah orang yang terbukti mengkorupsi dana hasil kompetisi itu.

"Aku memang belum mengecek rekeningmu tetapi aku memang sudah mencurigaimu sejak dahulu dan ternyata benar dugaanku, seharusnya orang sepertimu aku pecat saja sedari dulu. Sekarang katakan!" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja pria itu lalu mendorongnya ke dinding, "Katakan dimana dana yang kau ambil itu hah?! Cepat katakan atau aku benar-benar akan mempidanakan dirimu!" paksanya frustasi.

Pria dalam cengkraman Sasuke itu meneguk ludahnya kaku, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ada di rekening saya di luar negeri, saya akan langsung mengambilnya dan membawanya kemari." Ujarnya mengaku juga.

Sasuke masih memandang pria itu tajam lalu melepas cengkramannya, membuat pria itu langusng terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau awasi pria ini dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku.." ujarnya sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan masalah ini hingga lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

Menelepon Naruto sekali lagi.

 **~..~**

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas batu besar di atas bukit, tempat favoritnya itu. Ia memilih menenangkan diri setelah seharian ini ia disibukkan dengan masalah korupsi di perusahaanya.

Ia yakin sekarang pria itu telah malu sekali dan tidak akan mengulang perbuatannya lagi, tetapi ia tetap akan memecatnya sebagai hukuman untuknya. Uang hasil korupsinya telah dikembali ke rekening perusahaan dan lekas membuatnya sangat lega.

Ia akan langsung menggaji para pegawainya malam ini juga, karena besok adalah waktunya untuk pergi. Semoga saja ayahnya di kota sana tidak tahu masalah ini, ia akan di cap sebagai pimpinan paling buruk dari sejarah Uchiha mendirikan pabrik teh ini.

Mata hitamnya tiba-tiba mengernyit saat melihat banyak balon berwarna biru dan oranye bertebangan di langit, apakah ada festival di tempat pemandian air panas hingga menerbangkan balon-balon itu? Tetapi ia tidak mendengar ada festival apapun, karena biasanya perusahannya selalu di mintai menjadi sponsor.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan ia kembali terbelalak saat melihat perkebunan teh di bawahnya, para karyawannya berjajar di antara sela-sela tanaman seraya mengangkat papan bertuliskan masing-masing sebuah huruf, yang membentuk sebuah kalimat...

 **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY !**

Ia lupa jika hari ini adalah hari jadinya dengan Naruto, pantas saja ia merasakan hal lain selain tentang korupsi tadi. Pasti sang empunya acara ini ada di sini. Ia membalikkan badannya, berniat mencari Naruto dan mencakarnya habis-habisan sebelum lagi-lagi melihat antraksi yang sama di lakukan pegawainya tadi di kebun sebelah timur.

Yang membuat nafasnya berhenti mendadak adalah, huruf yang para pegawainya angkat membentuk sebuah kalimat...

 **WILL**

 **YOU**

 **MARRY ME**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE ?**

Bersamaan dengan itu datanglah sesosok pria dan langsung berlutut di hadapannya.

"Biar aku ulangi sekali lagi..." sosok itu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna ungu lalu membukanya, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kotak tersebut ia arahkan kepada sang Uchiha,

" _Kekkon shite kureru.._ Uchiha Sasuke?" pinta Naruto tulus. Mata safirnya memandang lembut sosok terkasih. Jujur saja, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa gugup, takut sekali jika lamarannya akan di tolak karena mendadak ini.

Tiga hari ia menjauhi Sasuke memang untuk pulang ke rumahnya, menemui kedua orang tuanya dan membicarakan hal ini. Tentu saja ayah dan ibunya langsung menyetujui keinginannya dan setelah itu ia lekas menemui kedua orang tua dari Sasuke.

Ia sangat takut ditolak langsung oleh sang calon ayah mertua setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke jika beliau menginginkan Sasuke menikah dengan orang yang sederajat dengannya. Ia menyakinkah beliau jika ia akan membuat Sasuke bahagia walaupun ia tidak mempunyai yang sebanyak Sasuke, karena yang namanya kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa di beli dengan uang.

Penantiannya pun membuahkan hasil, sosok pria paruh baya keras kepala itu meluluhkan hatinya untuk menyetujui hubungan anaknya dengan Naruto dan menitipkan Sasuke kepadanya.

Orang tua normal mana yang tidak ingin melihat kebahagiaan anaknya di usianya yang senja ini? dan setelah mengantongi restu dari masing-masing orang tua, ia memberi tahukan kepada pegawai lain dan meminta tolong untuk membantu acara lamarannya ini.

Kembali ke saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke masih terdiam kelu, ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa dan harus melakukan apa, tetapi yang pasti dadanya merasa sesak.

Tanpa bisa berkata apapun, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima lamaran dari pegawainya ini.

Sorak bahagia dari bawah terdengar keras bersamaan dengan di rasakannya jari manis kirinya telah di hiasi oleh sebuah cincin, sama seperti yang Naruto kenakan. Uzumaki itu lekas memeluknya erat, melampiaskan rasa senang dan juga rindu kepada sang Uchiha. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika saja Sasuke menolak lamarannya.

Terjun dari atas bukit ini mungkin pilihan yang bagus. Candanya dalam hati.

"Arigatou..." gumam Naruto lirih, Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan Naruto, tanpa bisa ia kontrol, air matanya mengalir perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya dan juga kemeja yang Narut kenakan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu bodoh..." balasnya pelan lalu menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di sela pundak Naruto. Ia benar-benar bahagia, suasana menegangkan yang ia alami tadi pagi hilang sudah dengan kejutan yang Naruto berikan untuknya.

Naruto merenggangkan sedikit jarak di antara mereka lalu meraup bibir Sasuke lembut, kedua mata mereka berdua masing-masing telah tertutup, tidak ada paksaan atau cumbuhan yang lebih. Naruto hanya ingin membuat sentuhan ini tidak akan pernah di lupakan oleh Sasuke seumur hidupnya.

Pagutan di antara mereka pun terlepas, kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling memandang, saling menyelami pesona-pesona aneh yang anehnya bisa membuat kedua pasang kekasih ini tertawa sekeras-kerasnya di ikuti tawa dari yang lain.

Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang irit bicara itu kini tengah tertawa dengan kerasnya, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini.

Indah bukan? Dan Naruto akan senantiasa menjaga senyum indah itu sampai akhir hayat menjemputnya.

()

()

()

()

Dan di malam itu, bulan telah bersinar dengan cerahnya, bersinar dengan bentuk paling sempurna yang ia miliki. Karena matahari memberikan cahaya yang lebih banyak untuk dirinya di hari ini.

()

()

()

 **FIN**

..

..

 **OMAKE**

"Maaf anda harus terluka karena rencana saya."

"Hah, tidak apalah, yang penting kau harus bantu aku menjelaskan pada tunanganmu jika aku sama sekali tidak mengkorupsi uang pabrik sama sekali!"

"Saya sudah menjelaskannya kok, dia tidak lagi marah dengan anda, besok anda bisa masuk dengan tenang.

"Hah... untung saja begitu, ya sudah aku pergi dahulu. Pak CO juga mencengkram tanganku erat lagi, hah..."

Naruto sekali lagi tersenyum kepada pria yang tadi di duga mengkorupsi dana hasil kompetisi itu. Semua itu adalah akal-akalannya untuk membuat Sasuke setress karena kejutan ini tidak akan spesial jika Sasuke masih biasa-biasa saja.

Walaupun sudah meminta maaf pada Sasuke, mungkin ia harus meminta maaf lagi pada bosnya itu.

Ngomongnya sih masih marah besar kepadanya.

Tetapi kenapa malam itu dia semakin manja dengan dirinya?

Dasar bos Tsundere!

()

Benar-benar **FINISH**

 **()**

Akhirnya fic oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat ini selesai juga, untuk saja hari senin sampai kamis kemarin sekolah mimin di liburkan jadi bisa ngebut bikin ini fanfic deh.

Sebelumnya kan aku memberi NaruSasu Days fic Agst nih, nah sekarang Author pingin yang lebih ringan gitu, ada bahagianya dan juga ada sedihnya, gimana? Sudah terasa belum?

HAPPY NARUSASU DAYS deh buat seluruh FUJODANSHI NARUSASU di seluruh dunia!

Long Live NARUSASU! YEAYY! - #NaruSasuDays_SunAndMoon_2015

Mohon reviewnya ya minna~~

Uchiha Iggyland ^_^


End file.
